Peril of a Child
by Cheap-Perfume
Summary: Daniel was a bastard. He was a child without parents. But he wasn’t an orphan. His father is a commodore. At least that’s what he thinks. So why does everyone insist he looks exactly like William Turner?
1. A Woman of Action Saves Lives

**Author Notes: Daniel is mine. All mine. Do not steal him. Have fun reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 1/6:

Elizabeth Swann stood on the docks of Port Royal that cool, crisp morning. She let her shawl drift down to her waist exposing her pale shoulders. She stared out at the grey sea wishing for William Turner to be just over the horizon. If he had left only two months later than he had then maybe this wouldn't be happening. The doctor had just confirmed it this morning. She was pregnant. Due in six months.

The cool ocean wind blew over her, and she shivered. Her maid rushed to her side.

"Miss Swann, you must keep covered up. We don't want you coming down with something. Not in this state." Elizabeth didn't protest. She let the wisp of a girl pull her shawl back up over her, and then lead her home.

She was met at the door by her father. Her proud, dignified father. She sighed. Will left her to this. Will left her with this mess. Will left her with a child. A child that was now in peril.

"Elizabeth, I know you think me inhumane, but this child will never have a normal life if you don't kill it. It will be a bastard. It will be looked down upon and taunted. Do you want that for any child of yours?" She saw the reason in her father's argument. She really did, but she just couldn't agree with him. There was no way she would let anyone harm this child, bastard or not.

She ignored her father's pleas for 'justice'. She ignored the maid's attempts to get her to lie down. She stood at the window just watching the sea. She held her stomach, and in her head a plan was forming. This child would live.

It was time. She could feel it deep inside. She had the maid call the nurse. When they were all in the room, she had them close the door. In between contractions, she told them of the plan.

If the child was born alive, which she was sure it would be, the nurse must tell her father that it had been stillborn. He mustn't know it was alive, or he would have it drowned. The nurse gasped in horror when she heard the governor's plans for his grandchild. Elizabeth gave her a weak smile and continued on.

The maid would take the live baby and wrap it in as many blankets she could find. Then she was to sneak it out of the house and give it to a caring family. A tear leaked down her face, and she grimaced as another set of contractions poured in.

The nurse went about her business preparing the room for the birthing process, and the maid searched the house for as many blankets as she could scrounge up. Elizabeth stared out the window with a small smile on her face. Her father's plans would be thwarted, and her baby would live life to the fullest with deserving parents.

Elizabeth's cries could be heard throughout the house. Rain pounded down on the roof, and governor Swann sat nervously outside the birthing room praying for the baby to be born dead. He did not fancy having his grandchild killed, but if it needed to be done, he would do it.

In the room, the nurse scrambled. She was very afraid for poor Miss Swann's life. The baby's health was assured. This she could tell already, but Elizabeth was losing consciousness through the birthing process, and she had begun to cough up blood. The Nurse urged her to push harder. Just one more and the baby would be free. Elizabeth complied, and the child was brought into the word completely. It was a quiet baby, only whimpering softly, but he was healthy. A healthy baby boy. The nurse cut the cord connecting mother and child, and bathed the child in lukewarm water.

Elizabeth sat up; her whole body shook with the effort. She got one look at her baby boy before he was wrapped tightly in blankets and rushed out the side door. 'Good boy. You were quiet for mommy.' She thought distantly before her whole world went black.

The Nurse looked at the exhausted mother, and opened the door quietly. It was time to break the 'news' to governor Swann.

He looked up at her with big eyes as she stepped out of the room.

"How is she? Is it…alive?" He asked quickly. She gave him a glare, but with her head bowed he could not see her eyes.

"I am afraid, sir, that the baby was stillborn. Elizabeth did not fair well either. She lost large amounts of blood. I would bring the doctor in to see her tomorrow. She just needs to sleep right now." The woman nodded in the governor's direction before leaving quickly.

"Thank goodness." He muttered to himself. "Thank goodness."

The maid stepped out into the rain with a frown. It was dreadfully cold outside, and the rain was just getting harder. She really needed to get back inside before she caught a cold. She looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I'll just find you a nice doorstep shall I?" she whispered. She scurried down the road a ways before spotting a house with its lights still on.

'Perfect!' she thought rushing over. A strike of lightning shot across the sky and she yelped. The baby began to cry. The maid growled. This was not part of her job description. She laid the baby down on the wet stone, knocked loudly on the door, and ran away. Better not to get caught. Someone would find the little monster.

James Norrington didn't know why he was still up. It was raining and he should have been sound sleep hours ago. But something kept him awake so he had taken refuge in his office with a tumbler of scotch.

He watched the rain fall and the lightning race across the sky. He sighed to himself. He was glad he was not out at sea. He hated to be on a ship in the middle of a storm. He picked up his book again, but was interrupted before he could start reading again. Who came knocking at this time of night?

He refused to wake his maid to fetch whoever it was out of the rain. He would go down himself. He opened the door slowly. Rain pelted him, and the wind almost knocked him off balance. No one stood on his doorstep. He peered out into the darkness. No one, but he heard a cry from his feet. He looked down, and sitting on the step was a bundle of blankets. He bent to pick it up, and nestled inside the blanket's warm depths was a little baby.

James gasped. Who would leave a poor child out in weather like this? The baby cooed at him, and he smiled back. Well whoever it was would be sorry in the morning. James took the baby inside. 'And if they don't come for the child in the morning,' James thought, 'I'll just keep it. I could be a father.' He smiled again. The great Commodore Norrington a father! What an idea!

**End chapter one**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Please support Jack's Rum Fund by reviewing!**


	2. The Boy In Question

Chapter 2/6:

Daniel Norrington was a brilliant little boy. He had been given all the best education a seven year old could have. He had the best of the best. All because his daddy was a commodore. And boy did little Daniel love his dad. Daniel loved his dad more than all his toys. Daniel loved his dad more than any of his friends or teachers. Daniel just plain loved his dad most of all, and he showed it often. He obeyed his father without a fight; he followed James everywhere, and was never one to be shy of giving a hug. They were the perfect father and son.

Except Daniel didn't look a bit like his dad, and no one knew who his mother was. In fact, James still didn't know. No one had come forth to claim the baby after that fateful stormy night, and James had kept the little boy. But James still had his duty, and he had been gone for two months. Daniel got bored with out his dad around, and soon made friends with many of the village boys. The village boys from the _other_ side of town. Of course Daniel didn't know that the boys he played with on a daily basis weren't of the same social standing. If someone had told him, Daniel still wouldn't have cared. He just had fun playing pirates, robbers, and navy men with them. They had the most wonderful adventures.

Daniel had planned to go out and play one October morning, but when he woke with the sun, he had a feeling that he needed to be down at the docks. He scarfed up his breakfast of eggs and toast, gave the cook a sloppy kiss, and ran out the door of his tidy home. His little feet carried him fast across town, his dark brown locks flying around his face. He tripped over a misplaced basket in the market square, but got right back up. His scraped palms were nothing, the feeling he had was growing stronger. He could feel that his dad was home.

He ran arrived at the docks just in time to watch the Dauntless dock. The ship looked a little worse for wear. Daniel took in the chipping paint and the ratty sails. His dad must have had some great adventures while he was gone, and Daniel couldn't wait to hear about them all. The ship was secured to the docks, and the navy procession made its way off the boat, James Norrington at its head. Daniel jumped out of his watching spot and ran over.

"DADDY!" He yelled launching himself into his father's arms. James held tightly to his son, and ran his fingers through his hair. A few of his men laughed softly at the reunion.

"Who told you I was coming back Daniel?" James asked, his eyes twinkling. He knew what his son was going to say.

"The sun told me daddy. It woke me up and told me you were home." It was what Daniel told him every time. James looked up at the sky and saluted the sun. Daniel giggled.

"It's good to see you're healthy face Daniel, but I've got prisoners on board. So run along home, and I'll be in for dinner." James said pushing his son off the boat ramp. Daniel waved to his dad as he raced back to his watching place. Daniel never went home. He liked to watch the ship being unloaded, and no one could see him from the shadows. He was perfectly safe.

He watched his dad give orders to the men.

"The prisoners must be secure. Pirates are crafty men. Keep your eyes on them." The men saluted the Commodore, and boarded the ship once more. They led a train of dirty men off the boat.

Daniel saw men without legs, arms, and eyes. Most of them were very hairy, and very dirty. They were baring their teeth at the passing navy, and Daniel shuddered. These men looked really scary. 'They can't be pirates. They must be murderers!' Daniel thought. He ducked farther back into the shadows. He didn't want to be spotted by any murderer. He was only seven after all; he had a long life of adventure ahead of him.

His father passed the men without cringing. His dad was so brave. He smiled proudly at the shadows before in a whisper announcing, "That's my daddy. Isn't he wonderful?" The shadows were quiet around him, but he wasn't paying attention to them. There was a commotion onboard, and his father had gone to inspect.

Daniel held his breath until he saw his father safely emerge from the boat. He was struggling with a chain holding two men behind him. He yelled for his men to assist him. Three other men took a hold of the chain, and the prisoners were led off the ship. They passed right in front of his watching place, and the man in front stopped walking. Daniel stood still, this man looked nice, but he had to be a murder like the rest of them.

"Hey Willy boy, doesn't that kiddie look a tad similar to ye?" the man said, looking straight at Daniel and pointing with his chained hands.

James roughly handed the chain to one of his men, and rushed over to his son. He picked him up and held him close.

He whispered in Daniel's ear. "Why didn't you go home?" Before addressing the prisoner, one Jack Sparrow. "Don't even look at my son wrong Sparrow, or your hanging will be sooner than you thought." James glared daggers at Jack.

Jack just smirked and nodded. 'Well isn't that a pretty picture. The commodore and a son who looks just like Turner.' Jack thought to himself.

James held his son closer as his men led Jack Sparrow and the other prisoner, William Turner, away.

'A son who looks like William Turner must belong to William Turner, but why would Norrington have Turner's son?' Jack pondered as he was led away. He looked over his shoulder at the little boy and winked. The boy waved back. He definitely belonged to Turner. He was too cute to belong to the Commodore.

**--------------**

A/N: I am sorry about the formatting of the last chapter. My time change markers disappeared. As for the actions of G.Swann. I am sure the man is capable of just about anything. I did not mention what he did with Elizabeth during her pregnancy, so it could have been anything. And desperate times call for desperate measures. My Commodore may seem a little OOC to you, but being a father changes everything, and excuse me if I want to see the guy happy for once. Please let the writer write. It's what I like to do savvy? Please feel free to flame. Go right ahead, but do it for something important, and don't try to write my story for me. Thanks.

**Please support Jack's Rum Fund by reviewing!**


	3. A Dinner Affair

**Right then, just a small warning my Will is a pansy and my Jack is a rum fizated jerk. If you have a problem with that you may want to stop reading. Thanks for reveiwing:) Onward?**

* * *

Chapter 3/6: 

James and Daniel were eating roast, their favorite dish. After all, tonight was a very special night. James had been gone for quite some time.

"And nurse let me out to play almost every day! I've had so much fun. Peter, Richard, Paul, and I played robbers, navy men," Daniel listed it out and James smiled when his son said navy men, "and pirates. I like playing pirates daddy. I am always the captain. I've got a ship too! It's big and scary looking because I am a scary pirate." Daniel nodded and let out a little growl.. He was quite proud of his tale.

James frowned slightly. He didn't fancy the idea of his son being a pirate captain even if it was just a game. He ran the children's names over in his head. He knew that the Tridelles had two children, but he couldn't recall their names.

"Daniel, these boys you play with, where do they live?" James asked laying his knife down on the table. Daniel started to speak, but his father shook his head. Daniel was chewing. Daniel swallowed quickly.

"They live across town. Near the market. That's where all the best hiding places are. We lost some of our treasure once. We couldn't remember where we put it." Daniel laughed and took a bite of bread.

James stared at his son's glowing face. Daniel was playing with the common folk. Normally James didn't hold much disgust for the common people; they did benefit the community after all, but he didn't associate with them much either. Daniel looked so proud of his little friends too. James had not the heart to tell him he couldn't play with the ruffians on the other side of town. Let him have his childhood playmates. What harm could it bring? He picked up his knife again.

"So the nurse let you run wild around Port Royale?" James laughed. Daniel looked up.

"Well no." Daniel looked ashamed. "I run away from her. Being inside is so boring daddy!" James gave his son a disapproving look.

"You know it's not safe." James said.

"Daddy, those men you brought back, who are they? I thought maybe they might be murderers. Did you go on some great adventure without me?" Daniel was a sharp kid. Changing the subject on his father. James smiled; he could use that to his advantage.

"They are pirates Daniel. Deadly pirates. One more reason for you not to sneak out of the house unattended." James' voice was stern. Daniel's eyes widened.

"Those were pirates? Really? Are you sure daddy? They looked too mean to be pirates! And remember that one said I looked like….That I looked like…" Daniel had forgotten the name. James' silver ware clattered to the table.

"You look nothing like William Turner!" James barked, standing suddenly. Daniel whimpered at his father's sudden outburst.

James walked over and hugged Daniel. "You look nothing like William Turner. **Nothing**." James shuddered at the thought. He looked into his son's eyes. Now that it had been said, James did notice the similar features. The hair, face, body structure. Who was he kidding? Daniel looked every inch like William Turner.

James let Daniel sit back at the table, and he went back to his own seat. Daniel gave his father a smile, but James was too lost in thought to return it. James had never found the real parents of his son, and if he looked just like Turner, then he must belong to Turner. It would seem that Turner didn't know he had a son though; other wise he would have demanded to have him. James sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to give his son up. Not to any pirate.

James put another piece of roast in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. If Turner was the father that meant Miss Swann was Daniel's mother. That was the only answer. Turner had never looked at any other woman in Port Royale, and the woman was undoubtedly from Port Royale. How else had Daniel ended up on his doorstep? And why his doorstep? More importantly, why would Elizabeth give up her son?

James looked across the table at Daniel. _His_ son Daniel. _His. _James gave a small smile. Daniel smiled back. James made up his mind. He would get to the bottom of this even if that meant a trip to visit Miss Elizabeth Swann herself.

--------------------

Jack and William were in jail once again. Jack was muttering to himself, and William was sitting morosely in his own cell.

"He did look just like me Jack, didn't he? Could he be mine?" Will said suddenly, looking hopefully at Jack. Jack locked eyes with Will.

"Of course he's yers. There is no mistaking those eyes Will." Jack nodded and went back to his muttering. Why was there never rum in jail?

"Why would the commodore have my son then? What about Elizabeth? Why didn't she tell me? He has to be hers after all." Will came over to the bars that separated them.

Jack sighed and looked at William. Couldn't he see there was a more pressing problem at the moment?

"Listen Will, maybe Lizzy had a reason. As for the commodore, he's obviously a good da; I mean the kid looks fine. Healthy and such. So don't worry. Just let it go, unless you want to marry the commodore. Now how to get some rum…" Jack trailed off, his eyes scanning the cell.

William froze. "What an absurd-" He thought for a moment. "Could I do that?"

Jack laughed. His attention was back on Will for the moment. "Of course ye can't marry the commodore. Who would want to anyway? Did ye want to?" Jack was grinning.

"No, no. I was just….I don't know." William said, sitting back down on the stone floor. He stared morosely at the dark corners of his prison.

"Sure lad, sure." Jack said as he continued his search for rum.

"What are you searching for Jack?" Will asked, his voice pained.

"A way out of course. We need rum, and hey while were at it we could kidnap yer son." Jack said, testing the bars.

Will laughed sadly. "He's not my son Jack."

"Well then, we'll kidnap him anyway. Maybe he can get us free rum."

* * *

**Support Jack's Rum Fund by reviewing!**


	4. Lack of Rum, Knowledge, and Grace

Chapter 4/6:

It was bright and it was early. Daniel Norrington was happy that the sun was shining, but not so happy to be awake. His father had instructed him to wear his dress clothes. Daniel hated his dress clothes. They were itchy, hot, and altogether uncomfortable. That and he was forced to be quiet as he sat on the edge of his straight backed chair.

He and his father were waiting for some Swann lady. His father had an important appointment with her. Daniel had complained that morning about having to go when it had nothing to do with him. His father had silenced him with a stern glare.

James could hear footsteps. He looked up and over at the stairs. There she was. Elizabeth Swann. The woman who had spurned him for William Turner. She looked frail, and her skin was paler than normal. He had heard she had fallen dreadfully ill.

Daniel saw the woman too, but his reaction was completely different. He rushed over to the woman's side. Something about her screamed at his little heart. She needed his help. She needed him. The lady looked down and smiled at Daniel. Daniel smiled back. Elizabeth's eyes widened as the boy lead her to her seat.

"You have him?" she gave a surprised look at James.

"So it's true. He does belong to Turner." James cradled his head in his hands. This was it. She was going to take his son from him. Well he bloody well wouldn't have it. "You can't have him back you know. He's mine. I won't let you take him Miss Swann." James took his son's hand and held in tight.

"Do not fear Commodore. He was never my son or William's. He has always been yours I suppose. After all, it was you who took care of him all these years." Elizabeth smiled sadly before looking at Daniel again. "What's his name?"

"Daniel. Daniel Norrington, my son." James said his eyes filling with unshed tears. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He had promised himself that he would keep control.

"Daddy? Are you ok? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Daniel stood in front of James, his big brown eyes peering intently into James' own.

James smiled at Daniel. His son was an amazing boy. He put his arms around him. "No Daniel you didn't do anything. Daddy's fine."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and father and son looked over at her. "Commodore, maybe your son would like to go play now." Daniel looked back at his father. That was a good idea. Daniel wanted to leave. He had decided he didn't much like the Swann lady. She made his daddy upset.

James laughed at his son's hopefully look. "Yes, yes of course. Off you go Daniel."

Daniel rushed away, remembering to wave at the last minute. Then he was gone.

James returned his attention to Elizabeth. "I once fancied you a rose Miss Swann. Look at what time has done to you." His hand waved toward her.

"I lost a lot of blood while birthing that child. I've never fully recovered. It's just gotten worse." Elizabeth said hanging her head.

James pitied her. He really did, but he would give her no sympathy. She broke him once; he wouldn't care for her again. "So why did you do it Elizabeth? Why did you give up your son? Why did you give your son to me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't choose you Commodore. I left the choice up to my maid. She was supposed to find a good family for the baby. It was raining that night; I suppose she just wanted to get home."

James nodded. "Go on."

"My father. He threatened to kill the baby if it was born alive…" And she proceeded to tell him the story.

------------------

Daniel breathed in the fresh air. He was glad to be out. He unbuttoned his blue jacket and spun around. He loved his dad, but he had bad taste in clothes! Daniel took off running. He had to tell his friends about his dad and the real pirates he had seen. They were going to be so jealous of him when they heard. He could see their amazed faces already.

He knew the route to the market place by heart. He waved at the people he saw along the way. Fresh air always gave him energy. He turned down an alleyway. It was a short cut to Peter's house. They always met there. Peter's mum was the best cook in the world, and she always had some sort of treat for the boys.

Daniel got halfway down the alleyway before he ran smack into someone. A tall someone. He was knocked to the ground, and he looked up to see pirates. The men from the other day. The one who had smiled at him and told him he looked like Willy. Daniel looked at them with confusion. They were supposed to be locked up. His daddy said so.

"Why if it isn't the little commodore's son." Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's hair as he pulled him up. . "Where are we off to all alone?"

Daniel shuddered. His dad had said these pirates weren't very nice, and Daniel knew they must have escaped from prison. He turned to run, but he was grabbed by his shirt collar.

"No, no little one. You must come with us and tell us all about your daddums." Jack said grinning. Daniel looked at his dirty teeth and vowed to never become a pirate. Playing pirates was fine and dandy, but if you ended up like this man, Daniel didn't want anything to do with real pirates.

"Leave me alone. My daddy said you weren't very nice." Daniel wiggled, trying to get out of the pirate's grasp.

"Do you listen to everything your daddy says?" Jack mocked. Daniel screwed up his face. He was going to yell, and he was going to yell loud. Jack covered his mouth.

"Now don't do that. We aren't going to hurt you savvy?" Jack patted the boy on the head. "See William he listens to everything his daddy says. The commodore's taken good care of the little bugger."

Will stared at Daniel. "He's real. Oh god he's real…" William turned away.

"Oh come on Willy! Get a grip, and let's go get some rum." Jack rolled his eyes at Will and dragged the kid away.

Daniel struggled some more but he couldn't get out of the pirate's grip. The other man followed them slowly. Daniel knew what they were doing. These evil pirates were kidnapping him! This was one adventure he really didn't want to take part in.

**Support Jack's Rum Fund by reviewing, he's sober and not happy. ;)**


	5. Kidnapping Manners

**Chapter 5/6:**

Flashback:

_Jack and Will had two chances and two only. Once a day a big, bullish man came in to feed them. For some reason the felt the need to come into the cell and deliver the food personally. Someone should have told him it was a bad idea. Never the less, since Jack and Will were in separate cells, the man came to each one of them, hence the two chances. Jack had told Will exactly what they had to do. _

_It was the second man's job. The first man couldn't do it. So it all depended on the serving order. The second man had to snatch the keys from the man's belt. As luck would have Will got fed first. That left the snatching to Jack. Will was relieved by this. Except Jack was cocky, and things went wrong. The keys fell to the floor. So Jack slammed his plate into the man's head, and they made a run for it._

_Will was just along for the ride. He had no idea what was going through Jack's mind, but Will could guess that Jack was heading toward a bar. The only one in Port Royale in fact. _

_And that's when they bumped into the one person Will really didn't want to see._

End Flashback

Jack had bound the boy's hands. If he could steal things, so could the boy. Plus if he was tied, he was less likely to run away.

They were sitting at a table in the Freedom Granter. No one was talking and Jack still didn't have his rum. Daniel was seriously regretting coming out to play. He should have stayed with his dad, who he missed terribly at the moment. He glared up at Jack and told him so.

"I miss my dad. Let me go." Jack smiled down at the runt.

"Yer da's right there boy. William Turner." Daniel shook his head and started to cry softly.

William looked down at Daniel and then over at Jack who was grinning at the crying child. He couldn't take it anymore. "Jack Sparrow. You've the most atrocious kidnapping manners in the world. He's just a kid. Do we really need to tie his hands? He can't really go anywhere, and he is probably beginning to bruise. And you've gone and made him cry. That's low even for a pirate." Will said as he took the ropes off of Daniel's wrists. Daniel buried his head in Will's chest, sobbing loudly. Will patted the boy's head and glared daggers at Jack. Jack shrugged and got up to find some rum.

"Listen…" Daniel looked up at Will and smiled.

"I'm Daniel. You're nice. My daddy would like you. Except you're a pirate. He doesn't like pirates very much. And you're kinda dirty, he doesn't like that either." Daniel said bouncing in his chair. Will gave Daniel a goofy grin.

"Yeah kid, I know your dad. Good man, if a little misguided." William traced patterns on the table.

"Mis….misguided?" Daniel repeated trying to make sense of the word in his head. Even with his education, he'd not heard the word before.

Will laughed at Daniel. "I bet you miss your Dad right now don't you?" Daniel nodded. "Well you don't mind staying with me for a while do you?"

"Well…I don't like that other guy, but you aren't so bad." Daniel said.

Will laughed. This kid…no, his son was so adorable. It was clear that James had raised him well. Will's eyes widened. Since when did he call the commodore James? He laid his head on the table. Jack just had to 'let' himself be captured by the Commodore didn't he?

-----------------------

James stepped out of Elizabeth's house. He walked slowly, a bit off balance. The whole ordeal had taken a lot out of him. To remain calm with her in front of him. It had been almost impossible. He put his hat on his head. He'd almost forgotten protocol that's how out of it he was. He choked back another wave of tears. If only she'd stayed with him. Then Daniel would be his, truly his. Daniel and at least two more.

He needed a drink. He needed to forget. So he changed his direction form home to the Freedom Granter. It wasn't the most respectable place, but the liquor was strong. And he was assured that Daniel wouldn't walk in on him. Daniel would never see his father drunk. Not if he could help it.

The path was easy to remember even as engrossed in the past as he was, and soon he was inside.

---------------------

"DADDY!" Daniel saw his father come in.

James looked over to see his son and the two pirates he had sworn were locked up tight in jail.

"Daniel? What are you…?" Daniel laughed, raced over the table top, and hugged his dad.

William gave a sad smile. It was obvious that the Commodore had been crying. He had come to forget William was sure.

"Daddy they kidnapped me! It was such an adventure." The bar crowd was looking at the display with interest, or as much interest drunk seamen can give to something.

Daniel took his dad's hand. "And Jack keeps telling me that my daddy is Will. Tell him he's wrong." James glared at the pirates. It figures they would come and ruin all my plans. Now he was forced to tell Daniel the truth. There was nothing for it. James looked Turner is the eye. Pain flooded him, and he grasped Daniel's hand tighter. There was Daniel's real father. There was the man who should have taken care of Daniel for the past seven years. That damn blacksmith who inevitably took everything he loved away from him.

Even so, he deserved the truth. James' lip curled in disgust. He was going to be forced to invite these filthy pirates into his home. His clean home. He gave the invite with a much disdain as he could muster. They weren't really welcome. He picked Daniel up.

"Can they have dinner with us too daddy?" Daniel said, smiling big. James couldn't refuse that smile. It was so sweet just like his mother. Why had he never noticed before?

William stood by his side. They were just waiting on Jack bloody Sparrow now. James needed to keep an eye on him. He didn't trust the man any farther than he could throw him, and he was sure Sparrow would try and run.

"F'its alright with you mates, m'goin to stay where the rum is." Jack said signaling the barkeep. Will and James glared at him.

"Fine, fine!" Jack exclaimed, standing. "Can I at least bring some rum with me?"

James gave him a look that could kill, and Jack just grinned. Riling up the Commodore could become a great hobby. Like the piano or knitting.

**Support Jack's rum fund by reviewing.**


	6. Two Daddies

Chapter 6/6:

James led the group of men to the parlor. It was the least used room in the house, so having the dirty pirates in there wouldn't be so bad. James smiled at his son as he jumped up on his lap.

"When's dinner dad?" Daniel asked.

Jack perked up. "Yeh when's dinner da?" James frowned in Jack's direction, and Jack growled at him.

This idea just seemed worse and worse. Everyone was sitting now. James sighed as he looked around the room. How to start this conversation? James let his gaze wander to each of the room's occupants. Daniel, his son to his right, a big grin on his face. Then Turner right in front. Turner met his gaze with an intense stare. James gulped. No one had stared at him like that before. There was raw emotion in William's eyes. James opened his mouth. It was time to speak.

"I am sure you've noticed by now that Daniel, **my** son, looks a tad like Turner here."

"A tad? Are you off yer rocker commodore? The boy looks like Will's bloody twin!" Jack exclaimed.

James sighed. "You are right Sparrow. For once. Yes, Daniel looks a lot like his father."

Daniel looked up at James. "We look alike daddy?" he asked excitedly.

James shook his head. "My dear boy. I never told you about your mother did I?" Daniel shook his head. "It was because I didn't know who she was. I found you on my doorstep when you were just an infant. I took you in, and I have loved you like my own son. And you are. You are my son, and I don't plan on letting anyone take you away."

Daniel looked at his dad. He understood. Even if he was just a seven year old, he was smart. The story made sense; it was just hard to believe. James had always been his daddy, but here he was saying he wasn't really his daddy.

"So who is my daddy, daddy?" Daniel asked.

"Turner, meet your son." The room was quiet for a moment. Will choked back tears.

"He's Elizabeth's to am I right?' Will asked. James nodded.

The room had an uncomfortable air.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Will asked, putting his head in his hands. James looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Daniel, go see if the cook has dinner ready. And maybe you could help her?" He suggested. Daniel smiled.

"Ok daddy." James watched his son run out of the room, and then he told the same story Elizabeth had told him earlier that day. When he was done Will was in tears staring at the commodore.

"Thank you for telling me. Thank you for loving my son." James nodded, and looked over to the other pirate. Jack had been surprisingly quiet, and that was because he had fallen asleep. James snorted quietly, and then he heard a commotion from the next room.

"It's true Anabelle! I've two daddies! Isn't that wonderful? Why don't you come meet my other daddy?" Daniel strutted proudly into the parlor, holding tight to the cook's hand. Anabelle, the cook, was looking quite flustered. She had a rolling pin in her hand, and flour on her cheek. James gave a disapproving look to his son.

"Daniel, what have I told you about bothering the cook? You were supposed to assist her, not pull her away from her work." James scolded.

Daniel smiled at his dad. "I know. I just wanted Anabelle to meet daddy. She'll need to know what he looks like. What if she sees him walking around the house and thinks he's a robber?" Daniel gave James a wide eyed look.

"Daniel," James sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You do know that William will have to go back to jail after dinner."

"Oh no! He can't! He has to stay. He's my daddy. Just like you. He can't leave!" Daniel cried, running over to take Will's hand. He pulled Will over to James' side. "Family has to stick together." Daniel nodded triumphantly. His dad couldn't argue with that.

Anabelle fainted straight to the floor which woke Jack up. He looked over to where Daniel was forcing Will and James to hold hands and grinned wickedly.

"I think the shock of you two poufs has killed her." Jack said stretching.

James looked back at Jack. "What do you mean?" Jack motioned to James and Will's intertwined hands. James quickly pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes. He looked down at his son.

"He has to go back to jail Daniel. He's a criminal." Daniel looked confused, and Will gave a cry of outrage.

"I am not a criminal. I've done nothing wrong."

James laughed. "Nothing wrong? Turner, you and Sparrow are two of the most infamous pirates on the high seas. Were to be exact. The tales of your escapades are widely known."

"Actually I held Will prisoner." Jack spoke up. "He was going to go out sailing and looking for his da. I couldn't have that. He'd kill himself. It was for his own good. When ye caught us Commodore, I was trying to get him to do me a favor. That was the only reason he wasn't chained down in the brig." Jack nodded. Will gave Jack a sour look, but nodded his own confirmation.

"See daddy. Will can stay with us!" Daniel looked so hopefully James couldn't say no.

"I suppose he will have to." James looked over at Will, but Will was staring down at his son.

Anabelle had come back to life on the floor. "Sir, should I make up the guest rooms." It was the maid, Heather.

James shook his head. "The suite next to mine if you please Heather. William will be staying permanently." Heather gave James an odd looked but walked off to do her job.

Daniel ran over to help Anabelle up.

"See, I told you I had two daddies." Daniel grinned up at her, and she fainted once again.

**Right so this is the END. The final chapter. Unless you guys give me reviews that say you want a sequel, but be warned. It would be a Will/James SLASH sequel...Love ya all!**

**Support Jack's Rum Fund by reviewing.**


End file.
